Spells
Healing Restore 50 points of an ally's health. (Cooldown Time: 2 turns) Available to buy for 200 gold in: Barley Grove, Bear Forest, Garrison of the Order, Karakol Port, Library Ruins, Northern Bay, Ruined Temple, Watermill Junction, Western Fort Available as question reward in (amount): Karakol Port (3) Available as loot in (with chance): Free Village (low), Karakol Port (low) Fiery Arrow Inflicts 150-170 damage (alchemical) on the selected target. Damage from other players' reduced by 50%. (Cooldown Time: 2 turns) Available to buy for 500 gold in: Academy Tiltyard, Eastern Fort, Karakol Port, Gray Warden Garrison, Available as question reward in (amount): Forsaken Village (2), Free Village (3), Garrison of the Order (2), Liberty Ruins (2), Northern Bay (3) Available as loot in (with chance): Eastern Fort (low), Forsaken Village (very low), Garrison of the Order (very low), Hunter's Camp (very low), Kronberg (very low) Slowdown Lowers an enemy warrior's speed by 1'''. (Cooldown Time: '''5 turns) Available to buy for 350 gold in: Barley Grove, Bear Forest, Eastern Fort, Forsaken Village, Garrison of the Order, Karakol Port, Shady Grove, Turtle Hill, Watermill Junction, Western Fort Available as question reward in (amount): Eastern Fort (very low), Forsaken Village (3), Free Village (3), Kronberg (3), Northern Bay (3) Available as loot in (with chance): Liberty Ruins (low) Acceleration Increases an allied party's speed by 1'''. (Cooldown Time: '''5 turns) Available to buy for 250 gold in: Engineers' Reservation, Free Village, Hunter's Camp, Kronberg, Turtle Hill Available as question reward in (amount): Garrison of the Order (3), Northern Bay (4) Available as loot in (with chance): Karakol Port (very low) Magical Armor Increases an ally's Defense by 4'''. (Cooldown Time: '''4 turns) Available to buy for 100 gold in: Academy Tiltyard, Engineers' Reservation, Free Village, Forsaken Village, Hunter's Camp, Kronberg, Library Ruins, Northern Bay, Ruined Temple, Shady Grove, Gray Warden Garrison, Available as question reward in (amount): Karakol Port (2), Kronberg (4) Available as loot in (with chance): Hunter's Camp (very low),Forsaken Village (very low), Kronberg (very low) Resurrection Restore 80 health points; resurrects slain units. (Cooldown Time: 5 turns) Available to buy for ?''' gold in: ? Available as '''question reward in (amount): Hunter's Camp (2) Available as loot in (with chance): Forsaken Village (very low) Divine Shield Increases all of a targets ally's resistance attributes by 20%. (Cooldown Time: 6 turns) Available to buy for ?''' gold in: ? Available as '''question reward in (amount): Hunter's Camp (4), Northern Bay (3) Available as loot in (with chance): ? Entaglement Entangling roots immobilize a Mortal or Immortal target. (Cooldown Time: 7 turns) Available to buy for ?''' gold in: ? Available as '''question reward in (amount): Liberty Ruins (1) Available as loot in (with chance): Forsaken Village (very low), Hunter's Camp (very low) Light Tread Increases an allied squad's speed by 2'''. (Cooldown Time: '''6 turns) Available to buy for ?''' gold in: ? Available as '''question reward in (amount):? Available as loot in (with chance): Free Village (very low) Fireball Hits the target with 170-190 damage (alchemical), and 50% damage to all nearby enemies. Damage from other players' attacks is reduced by 50%. (Cooldown Time: 4 turns) Available to buy for 750 gold in: Northern Bay Available as question reward in (amount):? Available as loot in (with chance): ? Chain Lightning Inflicts up to 190-210 damage points (magical chain lightning, hitting up to 5 nearby enemies, with damage decreasing by 50% with each turn. Damage from other players' attacks is reduce by 50%. (Cooldown Time: 5 turns) Available to buy for 1000 gold in: Witch's Swamp Available as question reward in (amount): ? Available as loot in (with chance): ?